Episode 10 A La Battle
This is the Tenth and Final Episode of Season one. it marks the death of Larry Tate, Lisa Gommes and Kyya Mashel. it also marks the dissapearance of Edward Van Helsing and Goron. Plot Goron sits with vampires Lisa Gommes, Kylie Crawl and Tyson Jackson amoung other minnions, they preapre for an attack on Oxford University. Sidney Tallon, Alexia Tallon, Moloch Vambreere and Celia Fiennes all wake up exhausted. Sid falls over from being to sick to stand up, he is put to rest with all the vampires. Edward Van Helsing and Lidia Van Helsing decided to find out why the vampires are sick. Tony Delore hears Sid is sick and finds Lidia, he tells her she needs to take him to Sid now, She decides to but makes him promise not to tell anyone. Tony arrives shortly after and sits next to Sid, whos now unable to move. Edward meets with Dean Halloway and tells him something is going on, and he nexts to keep as many kids safe as possible, he goes to do so. Celia becomes paralyzed, and Lidia watches Moloch suffer. Kyya Mashel comes into the lounge and senses dark magic, she sits down and meditates, soon she senses the magic is The Seal of Kabar on Edward. Goron tells his minnions the will attack tonight. Dean Halloway lets the students go, but 500 students need to stay behind for no where to go, the school is then put on lock down. with Sassily Torrence, Larry Tate and Kyle Baker amoung others inside. Kyya does a Cleansing on Edward and the spell lifts, The vampires recover by night fall. Det. Charles Langley over hears a rumor of a fight at the school, he heads down. Then Goron, Lisa, Kylie and Tyson with crew break into the school and start attacking. many Students are attacked and killed. Sass is attacked by Lisa but Lidia then kicks Lisa off her and the two girls begins to fight. Larry is bitten and killed by Goronoas he first enters. Tyson finds Moloch and jumps at him, Moloch dodges him and smashes him into the wall. Tony, Sid, Celia, Dean Halloway, Alexia and Kyya all start to fight for their lives. Langley arrvies and kills a vamp but is knocked out by Kylie, Kylie runs off, and Kyle finds him. Alexia then finds them and hides both men in the closet and locks it. she then follows Kylie. Goron finally finds Edward and the two start to fight, Goron successfully stabs Edward, Lidia screams as Edward turns to her and the two boys seem to teleport away somehow. Lidia then sees Lisa and in an rage jumps on her kills her, then kills two other vampires within seconds. Moloch and Tyson continue to fight but Tyson throws him through a window and runs. a vampire jumps on Sid's back and Tony stakes him from behind, saving Sid, Tony then stakes another vamp, discovering a sense of battle he did not know he had. Celia fights off three vamps and uses her telekenesis to throw them into coat hooks, dusting them. She looks over the see Sass laying there, then stakes a vampire and looks back to see her gone. Kyya creates an earthquake to scare off the vampires but Kylie comes up behind her and stanbs her with a sword, killing her. Alexia then pounces on Kylie but Kylie throws her down the stairs and runs off. Dean Halloway fights off fours vamps, one bites him but he stakes the vampire begfore he can finish the job. the battle ends, with Larry, Kyya and 300 students killed. Det. Langley wakes up and Lidia, Halloway and Moloch sit with him an explain, he beleives them has he knows his adpoted fathers side had hunter in it, he tells them this will be classified as students Kylie and Tyson terrorist attack. Halloway, Sid, Tony, Lidia, Kyle, Moloch, Celia and Alexia all live and walk away from the rubble. Starring Edward Van Helsing Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Alexia Tallon Sassily Torrence Tyson Jackson Larry Tate Lisa Gommes Dean Halloway Kyya Mashel Kylie Crawl Det. Charles Langley Kyle Baker Previous Episode 09 Sister Next Episode 11 Layout Category:Season one